Les monstres de la folie
by Thalimnie
Summary: Prompt : hallucination. Nightwing se fait piéger par Scarecrow.


**Titre **: Les monstres de la folie.  
**Fandom :** DC  
**Victimes :** Dick. Crane en épouvanteur-psychopathe fou  
**Rating :** PG  
**Nombre de mots :** 945

Posté sur mon lj et écrit pour la communauté bingo_fr.

* * *

Nightwing reprend lentement conscience. Il tente de bouger sans succès, attaché à une chaise, les bras liés dans le dos. Jonathan Crane se trouve devant lui. Le sac de jute semble lui sourire puis l'Epouvantail vaporise un gaz sous le nez de Dick.

_Ses parents lui sourient avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Les cordes cassent. Le sourire de sa mère se fige. Ses parents tombent. Son corps est de plomb et il ne peut que les regarder chuter. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher. Sauve-nous !_

« Je suis désolé. »

Tous ceux qu'il n'a pas pu sauver reviennent le hanter.

_Jason est figé dans une posture grotesque à terre, son costume de Robin en lambeaux. Des morceaux de vert, de rouge, de jaune volent autour du corps mutilé. Et le rire du Joker résonne. Sauve-moi !_

« Pitié. »

La voix de Dick s'est brisée.

_Bruce porte le corps de Jason puis le regarde. C'est de ta faute, crient ses yeux. Dick ne peut pas bouger et Bruce le dépasse et le laisse derrière lui._

« Que ça s'arrête…  
- Que quoi s'arrête ? » souffle une voix mielleuse à son oreille.

_Le corps de Donna brisé au sol. Sa meilleure amie qui ne rira plus. Wally qui pleure à ses côtés. Les yeux de la morte qui semblent l'accuser._

« Arrêtez. »

_Tous les morts qu'il n'a pas pu empêcher. Tous les civils tués par des fous. Tous qui le regardent, l'entourent, le frôlent, l'accusent. Tu n'as pas pu nous sauver. Quel super-héros es-tu ?_

« Pardon.  
- A qui demandes-tu pardon, Nightwing ? Quelle absolution cherches-tu ? »

Dick reste silencieux mais s'accroche à la présence de Crane. Ses morts dansent devant lui. Il sait qu'ils ne sont pas réels mais il peut entendre leurs voix, sentir leurs touches, humer leur odeur putride. Seule la main de l'Epouvantail sur son bras est réelle.

Dick peut sentir la folie enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

_Blockbuster se tient devant lui, un trou rouge au front. Il ne bouge pas, se contente de le regarder. Tarantula apparaît alors près de lui, frôle son bras. C'est pour toi que je l'ai tué, lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille._

« Parle-moi, Nightwing. Je suis là pour t'aider. Que vois-tu ? A qui demandes-tu pardon ? A ceux que tu n'as pas pu sauver ?  
- Oui. »

Dick a le visage humide de larmes. Il sent le goût du sel sur sa langue.

Dick peut goûter la folie autour de lui.

_Le corps de Jason se redresse. Les plaies sanglantes se referment. Il tient un heaume rouge dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre. Tu n'as pu me sauver, tu n'as pas pu sauver ceux que j'ai tués et tu ne pourras pas sauver ceux que je tuerai ! Tu n'as pas pu sauver mon âme ! lui crie la silhouette couverte de sang. Tu n'es pas mon frère et je te hais ! Je vous tuerai tous, toi, Batman et tes précieux petits frères !_

« Tu fais des progrès, Nightwing, chuchote l'Epouvantail tout près de lui. Dis-moi tout ce qui te pèse, soulage ton âme. »

La voix de Crane est douce, presque réconfortante entre les horreurs que Dick voit. Les larmes de Nightwing se sont arrêtées mais l'ancien psychologue semble fier des effets de sa drogue qui sape peu à peu les défenses du premier Robin.

« Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, je suis tellement désolé, avoue Dick directement à l'ombre de Jason, la voix brisée. J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour t'aider, je le regrette tellement. »

Dick peut s'entendre devenir fou.

_Blüdhaven explose et c'est sa faute. Il voit les yeux caves des habitants de la ville, piégés dans l'explosion. La bombe chimique_

« Non ! » hurle Dick.

Il peut encore sentir l'odeur des produits chimiques, la fumée des bâtiments éventrés, l'odeur des corps qui se consument sur place.

Dick peut se sentir devenir fou.

_Batman est devant lui et le regarde. Aux plis presque imperceptibles qui soulignent ses lèvres, à la façon dont sa tête se penche légèrement vers lui, à la rigidité de son corps, Dick peut dire qu'il est déçu par lui. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il veut lui crier. Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Bruce secoue la tête et se détourne de lui, comme s'il ne méritait pas plus de considération. En mérite-t-il ?_

« Je suis désolé. »

La vision de Batman s'efface et Dick a envie de pleurer de honte.

« A qui demandes-tu pardon ?  
- Batman, gémit Nightwing, désespéré.  
- On en revient toujours à lui, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmure Crane à l'oreille. Le premier, le mentor, le maître. La perfection qu'on ne peut pas atteindre.  
- Batman.  
- Oui, dis-moi tout. Il n'est pas là. Il ne peut ni t'entendre, ni te sauver. »

Dick pince les lèvres et se tait. Sa relation avec Batman est trop précieuse pour laisser Crane y mettre ses sales pattes dessus. L'Epouvantail soupire et quitte la pièce après lui avoir souhaité bon cauchemar.

Dick peut se voir devenir fou.

_Les morts s'enchaînent sous les yeux de Dick qui ne peut que se mordre la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler de peur, de rage et de chagrin. Tim qui tombe et qui ne se relève pas. Les yeux morts de Damian qui le fixent d'un air accusateur. Le fauteuil de Barbara vide. La jolie, la joyeuse Stéphanie couverte de sang et mutilée dans les bras d'une Cassandra blessée, vivante mais brisée au-delà du réparable. Alfred qui le regarde froidement et qui se détourne. Les autres Titans morts._

Dick finit par hurler.

Dick se sent, se voit, s'entend devenir fou.

Puis deux bras chauds le tirent de son monde d'ombres, d'hallucinations et de cauchemars tandis qu'on lui fait inhaler un antidote.

« C'est bon, c'est fini. »

Bruce est là et Dick laisse partir ses fantômes.

* * *

Note :  
Y a pas à dire, les psychopathes les plus terribles de l'univers de Batman, c'est quand même les fanfiqueuses. Pardon, Dick.  
(j'ai presque hésité à faire apparaître Bruce à la fin, puis je me suis dit que Dick avait assez souffert et que je lui devais bien ça. XD)


End file.
